In through tubing and open hole applications, annular seals are required which have large radial expansion capabilities. For mechanically set elements, the larger the required radial expansion, the more serious the problem of element extrusion under high differential pressure loads. Extrusion would occur beyond the end rings placed there to control that condition. Various designs for backup rings have been tried with only limited success with the exception being where the extrusion gap around such rings is kept to a minimum. This situation usually involved a traditional casing packer application. Prior designs, in large expansion applications have allowed a gap to exist, which has been sufficiently large to allow extrusion to occur.
Another problem plaguing prior designs of mechanically set packers has been the inability to get a proper set over the length of the element. This happened because element would be pushed from a first end and start to set from that end. If the end near where the setting force was being applied engaged the casing or the open hole, further pushing would not allow the balance of the element to be firmly pressed against the casing or borehole.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention addresses these shortcomings of the past designs. It has a mechanism for setting from the end opposite of where the pushing force is being applied. Because of this, very long elements can be reliably mechanically set. The sealing element assembly includes a composite structure, which effectively closes the extrusion gap regardless of the large expansion. While the preferred embodiment accomplishes these objectives, the scope of the invention is far broader as will be explained in detail below and illustrated in the claims.
Of interest with regard to prior designs are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,132,723; 2.254,060; 2,660,247; 2,699214; 2,738,013; 2,738,014; 2,738,015; 3,392,785; 3,784,214; 4,258,926; 5,775,429; 5,904,354; and 5,941,313. Of more interest among this group of patents is U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,313. It discloses using deformable sheaths surrounding a material placed therein. This structure is taught for service as a main seal or a backup member to the seal but not both. The sheath is a thin walled tubular member formed from a metallic or other material having sufficient strength and elasticity to bend without fracturing. In some embodiments, a resilient material is overlaid on the sheath but no provisions are made to keep this layer from extruding upon set. In another embodiment, exterior deformation surfaces interact with the sheath to redirect its deformation. No explanation is offered as to how pushing on the sheath at a second end results in initial deformation of the sheath against the exterior deformation surface adjacent the first end.
Testing by applicants has shown that one major concern with pressure set elements is that the element portions closer to where the element is being pushed expand first. This has the potential of weakening the grip of the remaining portions of the element. The present invention overcomes this problem by temporarily stiffening the end being pushed on to allow the remainder of the sealing element to contact the casing or the well bore. Thereafter, with the remote part of the element against a firm support, the proximate portion of the element is forced into sealing contact, overcoming the temporary stiffening. The invention encompasses a variety of ways to accomplish this objective and to prevent or minimize extrusion after the set.